A Life On Earth
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: Sonic was forced to leave his home on his original planet and now has to learn to live on Earth. Follow along as our favorite blue hedgehog deals with the early challenges of surviving on his own to make the best life he can out of this situation. SONIC MOVIE SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

**AN: UPDATES WILL BE SLOW! Mostly because the movie just came out and I don't have the ability to obsessively watch it over and over again for details I can use. **

"NNNOOOO!" Sonic shouted as he passed through the fading remains of the warp ring. The lack of passing through the dimensional barrier caused him to stumble and fall forward. Sonic instinctively folded inward into a ball to protect himself from injury, rolling forward a few feet across the damp ground before coming to a stop. Sonic uncurled and pushed himself up onto his arms, his gaze snapping to the place where the warp ring had been. A few golden flacks shimmered in the air before vanishing, leaving no trance that the warp ring had ever existed except for the small hedgehog left on the wrong side.

Sonic could only stare at the empty air in shock, trying to comprehend what happened. His mind was racing faster than his feet could move, unable to wrap around how everything could have changed so much so quickly. In the span of a few seconds, he had lost his home, his island, his whole world. Longclaw, the one person who had ever cared for him, sacrificed everything to keep him safe, made sure he had been able to get away even when she knew she wouldn't. And it was all his fault.

Sonic hadn't listened to her, believing she was underestimating his abilities. He had been so confident that he could run faster than people would be able to notice that he had ignored all her warnings. That mistake had cost him everything. He had lost his home, she had been injured and might even be…

Sonic shook his head, refusing to let his thoughts go there. Longclaw was the smartest, wisest and strongest person he knew, she would be alright. She had to be… He just had to wait a minute for her to get away and come through another ring…

The rings!

Sonic jolted to his feet and raced over to where he had dropped the bag of rings. It was fine if a little muddy, and Sonic couldn't help but sigh in relief as he picked them up in his small hands. Sonic hugged them close, taking comfort in the lingering scent of his caretaker. He couldn't lose these rings, not when they were the last thing Longclaw had given him. She had told him that they were going to be his most important possessions and he would never take her instructions for granted again.

The sound of rustling leaves snapped Sonic out of his thoughts as he was reminded that he was in a strange new world full of unknown dangers. His green eyes scanned the nearby trees and even though he didn't see anything, Sonic decided it was best to move on.

Sonic carefully slipped the strap of the bag over his head and made sure it was secure on his shoulder. It was so tempting to use one of the rings to go back to his home and make sure Longclaw was alright, but he couldn't, not after what she went through to get him here. Taking a deep breath to help steady his nerves and bury the grief that was threatening to overcome him, Sonic ran off into the trees, determined to explore and learn about this new world.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I went and saw the Sonic Movie again so have another chapter!**

Life always seemed so easy when he was running, moving so fast that nothing could touch him. It was just him and the wind moving over a rapidly changing scenery, a truly freeing feeling. Even with the weight of the bag of rings hanging from his shoulder, Sonic couldn't help but smile as he ran and jumped through this new environment. His desire to explore and have adventures easily pushed any lingering worries he had about Longclaw. She would be fine and would be joining him on this world soon enough, so he could just have fun running in this new environment.

He ran for a few hours, seeing lots of interesting views and animals. From the top of a cliff, he could see a town not far in the valley below him. Though apart him wanted to explore the town and see the strange creatures that lived there, he knew he had to stay hidden. So he just made a mental note of where the town was and went back to exploring. When he started to feel hungry, he would help himself to the berries he could find in the forest. They were a bit strange compared to what he could find at home, but still enjoyable. He would quickly clean off the bush and get back to running convincing himself that everything was fine and Longclaw would be there any minute.

Even for someone like him, running wasn't an activity he could do forever. And as the sun began to set, Sonic's passed slowed to a walk as exhaustion began to overcome him. Yawning, Sonic climbed up a nearby tree to find a place to sleep, a habit that came from living with an owl. Finding a nice thick sturdy branch, the young hedgehog curled up on it. He missed the comfort of having Longclaw tuck him under her wing and hoped she would be here soon as he drifted off to sleep.

Sonic awoke sometime later, shivering and soaking wet. It had started raining at some point during the night and now the water was coming down in buckets. Sonic pressed himself against the trunk of the tree in an effort to stay warm and at least a little dry, but it was useless. Sitting there in the cold rain, Sonic was forced to admit that Longclaw wasn't coming. He had lost his home his, his caretaker, and his world and it was all the fault of those that attacked him and Longclaw.

He hated them.

He and Longclaw were just trying to live peaceful lives. He was just using the natural gifts he was born with and they had destroyed everything just because they wanted it for themselves. They were selfish jerks and the thought of them filled Sonic with rage that he had never felt before. His quills began to light up and spark with energy as his eyes burned with power. The young hedgehog took no notice of this though as his boiling anger was driving him to get up and do what he did best, run.

Sonic took off through the trees, his anger pushing to move even faster without a clear direction. He didn't gracefully jump over and around obstacles like he'd normally would, instead curling up in a ball and smashing through them. Blinded by his anger, Sonic didn't notice that the tree branches and rocks he was blasting through were not something he should be able to have survived running into at the speeds he was going. And even if he had noticed, he wouldn't have cared. Sonic only wanted to take out his anger on the world he been forced into. Destroying trees and rocks because he couldn't attack the ones who had driven him here.

Sonic's angry charge eventually came to an end, with the young hedgehog sinking to his knees in the rain and panting slightly from all the energy he used. Looking back along his path, Sonic couldn't help but wince at all the destruction he caused. He was actually grateful it was raining because, from the look of some of the scorch marks, he could have accidentally started a forest fire. Sonic had always thought his speed as a gift, but between this destruction and what happened with him and Longclaw, he was starting to wonder if it was a curse…

With those thoughts going around in his head, Sonic forces himself to his feet and ran away from the destroyed path he left behind, Longclaw's instructions to stay hidden keeping him going. Once he thought he was far enough, Sonic found a small dry space between some stones and curled up in there out of the rain. Finally having some proper shelter, Sonic took ahold of the bag of rings and pulled one out.

Sonic started at the small gold circle, debating whether or not to return to his homeworld. Maybe Longclaw wasn't… maybe she had only been captured by those that had attacked them. Maybe if he offered to come willingly, they would let her go. It was so tempting to do, especially because it was because of him that Longclaw had been hurt in the first place. He was so close to doing it that he even prepared to through the ring, but Longclaw's words and her sacrifice stopped him. She did everything she could to keep him safe, giving himself up would make everything thing she did meaningless. He might consider it a good trade, but he couldn't betray her actions like that. With tears starting to build up in his eyes, Sonic put the ring back in his bag. Curling back up, Sonic cried.

Sonic stayed in that little hole for several days, crying over Longclaw and only coming out to get food. He felt so small and helpless, even with all his great speed. He lost everything he knew and cared about and now he had to live on his own. He didn't want to do it, but he had no choice.

Eventually, Sonic's tears dried up and Sonic accepted that he would never have his old life back. The only thing he could do is move forward and honor Longclaw's sacrifice by making the best of the situation. Comic out his little hole, Sonic stood tall and took a deep breath. This planet was supposed to be his new home so Sonic had to deal with it. With renewed determination, Sonic took off running through the woods, resolving to make the best life he could in this new world.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cave**

It had been a few days since Sonic had resolved to make the best life he could in this new world, but it didn't take him long to figure out it was much easier to say than do. He didn't recognize most of the plants, so he had to find out the hard way if something wasn't edible. Luckily, he never ate anything too disgusting or too poisonous, though some mushrooms he ate gave him a really bad stomachache. He hated mushrooms after that experience and avoided all of them, even if they weren't the ones that had made him sick.

Then there were all the other animals in the forest to look out for, especially those that wanted to eat the young hedgehog. They were easy enough to run away from during the day as none of them were even close to matching Sonic's speed. But when night would fall and Sonic becomes sleepy, he was far more venerable to all those big creatures with sharp teeth and claws. He managed to find little hiding spots where he could sleep without too much fear of predators, but he knew it wasn't a permanent solution. He had to find a place that he could make his own.

It wasn't easy, as most good caves and other similar shelters had long been claimed by the animals already living in the forest or were places that seemed to be visited by the weird creatures that lived in the nearby town. But he eventually stumbled into the perfect place, quite literally in fact. He had been running between some thick bushes when the ground suddenly disappeared from under his feet. He instinctively curled into a ball as he fell, bouncing off a few hard surfaces before finally coming to a stop.

Sonic uncurled and just laid there for a while, catching his breath from the scare and assessing his body for injuries. He was relieved to find that he only to seem to have a few scrapes and a lot of bruises, which just left figuring out where he had ended up. There wasn't much light coming down the opening he fell through so it took a moment for his eyes to adjust enough for him to see. When he could finally look around, Sonic couldn't help but gasp in wonder.

The cave seemed huge to the young hedgehog and the perfect place to make his new home. The cave was dry and Sonic couldn't smell any trace of any other animals, meaning this place was unclaimed. A quick run around revealed another entrance, this one at ground level which was great, so Sonic didn't have to worry about having to climb out the top. It really was everything the young hedgehog needed.

Sonic immediately got to work on making the cave his own. He ran around the area where the entrances were so he knew where they were and would recognize the area when he came back from long runs. He moved bushes over to help keep the entrances hidden and to make sure no predators would find it. He gathered soft leaves and moss to make himself a bed. It wasn't much but it made it feel more like his place. Tired out from all the work he did, Sonic curled up in his little makeshift bed, feeling safer and more comfortable than he had since he first came to this world. He still missed Longclaw and the home he left behind, but he was finally starting to feel hopeful about this new world. When Sonic finally drifted off, his dreams were peaceful and filled with the possibilities of what the future may bring.


End file.
